Confusion
by spunkygal171
Summary: Two people who were once just friends are starting to think they might have more in common. After tons of confusion, they share their true feelings. But another twist is added to the mix. An old flame comes back. Which one will she chose now? Please read
1. Jealousy

**_Disclaimer: I'm only going to tell you once. I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN. I'm just a teen with a wild imagination. _**

**A/N: Hello. Ok, this is my second story on here so far. Check out my last one. It is called, "She'll never know". I know I said I was going to write a sequel to that one, but that can wait. I promise I will do it though. Just not yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I was inspired to write this one after I saw an episode. I'll give you a little summary. **

**_Raven is throwing a party in her room. She doesn't have a date so she signs up on a dating site at her school. She finds her perfect match which just so happens to be Eddie. They decide "What the heck" let's try things out. And they find that they just might like each other. After one kiss, they decide there is no spark and they should just stay friends. Since they have been best friends since elementary school, they feel it is too awkward. Raven has several visions of her future, and Eddie is apart of it. They try to work things out again, but it is still not working. Eddie ends it with a deep kiss. They laugh it off and still say they don't feel anything. But after he leaves, they both blush and smile. The End._**

**That is a real episode. So I am going to take things from there. Enjoy!**

A month later.

Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea sat in Raven's bedroom playing slap jack.

"Got it!" Raven squealed while slapping her hand down on the pile of cards.

"Awe man! You'd think Jack would get tired of being slapped by the same person. Ya know?" Chelsea sighed.

"What in the world are you talking about Chels?" Raven said looking at Chelsea oddly.

"Well, Jack would probably agree with me. It's someone else's turn to slap him." Chelsea said proudly.

"Chels. It's a card game. The rules are, you see the Jack, and you slap the Jack. And I just so happened to slap the Jack more than you because I'm fast." Raven said rolling her eyes.

Chelsea pondered on that a moment and then shrugged, totally forgetting about what they had been talking about.

They all squealed when another Jack came up again. Raven slapped but found that Eddie got to it first. She felt a tingle go through her hand when she saw her hand on his and quickly pulled away. Eddie eyed her for a moment and gathered up the pile of cards. An awkward silence came over the room for a few seconds.

"Boy, it's a good thing you two decided to just be friends, or this game would make things pretty awkward. Ya know, with the several times that you two touched hands and eyed each other. (Pause) And what was I talking about? (Pause) Oh well." Chelsea sighed and smiled.

Raven and Eddie looked at Chelsea as if lobsters were coming out of her ears. They both had no idea how Chelsea could be so random, but what Chelsea hadn't noticed was how awkward things had been whether they both admitted it or not. Did they make the right choice? Maybe they didn't feel anything a month ago because their life long friendship blinded them from the truth? Yeah. Maybe they never expected to ever be more than friends so it felt so different when it actually happened. But what if it was meant to be? (Pause) Naw. They both shook their heads. All three of them continued to play the game.

The next day.

Raven spotted Chelsea in the hallway and walked over to her.

"Hey Chels."

"Hey Rae. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah."

Raven pulled Chelsea aside.

"Have things looked awkward between me and Eddie lately?" Raven said curiously.

"Actually. They kind of have." Chelsea said concerned.

"I know. And I don't know why. I mean, it's not the kind of awkwardness that I felt before. It's different."

"How so Rae?"

"I mean, before I couldn't see me and him as more than friends. And now, it feels like just being friends is not right."

"Well, do you feel like you like him more than a friend?"

"Well, not really. It's just, ever since it all happened; I guess I won't ever forget it."

"Well, maybe you are afraid that you guys won't have the same friendship if you two hooked up."

"Nah. I mean, at least I don't think that's how it is."

Raven realized that for once, Chelsea was giving good advice.

"Well Rae. Then don't worry about it. You're just a little curious on how it would look if you two were together. It will pass."

"Thanks Chels."

They hugged and walked to class.

Later.

Eddie spotted Chelsea in the hallway and walked up to her.

"Hey Chels."

"Hey Eddie."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What about?"

"Raven."

"Oh is this about the awkwardness between you two?"

"Yeah--Wait a minute. How did you know?"

"Well, Raven talked to me about----uh never mind." Chelsea said nervously.

Eddie shook his head.

"Anyways, yeah. Do you see it too?" Eddie said curiously.

"Yeah. But as I told----uh myself… You're just a little curious on how it would look if you two were together. It will pass Eddie."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if maybe I was afraid that we wouldn't have the same friendship if we hooked up?"

"Well Rae doesn't think so. So, I'm sure that's not it. I—"

"How would you know what Rae thinks?" Eddie said suspiciously.

"Uh, just guessing." Chelsea laughed nervously.

"Well, I sure hope your right. Thanks Chels."

Eddie sighed and walked off to class. Chelsea's eyes widened as the light bulb clicked on inside her head.

"Uh oh." She told herself.

She bit her finger and walked to class.

A week later.

Things had finally started to go back to normal. Raven and Eddie were back to being their old selves and the old friends that

they had once been. Apparently they were just meant to be friends because they didn't feel awkward any more. Or so they

thought.

One night Chelsea, Eddie, and Raven sat on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie. Eddie threw a pillow at Raven which turned into a huge pillow fight amongst the three of them. Chelsea squealed and leapt up towards the kitchen. Eddie leapt up after her but Raven had caught on to Eddie's ankle. He whirled around and tripped landing on the floor. Raven stood above him and laughed at his facial expressions as Chelsea's pillow came flying from the kitchen and hit him in the head. Eddie tackled Raven to the couch just as she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

"H-hold on guys." Raven fixed her hair and answered her phone. "Hello? Yes this is Raven. Who's this? Jason? Oh, hey Jason. Um, I'm fine. How are you? Mmhhmm. Oh…I see…."

Raven eyed Chelsea and arched her eyebrows. "Well….I don't know. Mmhhmm. Yes, I will get back to you. Yes, ok…talk to you later. Bye."

Raven hung up her phone and sighed.

"Who was that Rae?" Eddie asked.

"Um, that was Jason Bringhem."

"You mean "Jason" Jason? The Jason you had a crush on for like two years?" Chelsea said ecstatic.

"Uh, yeah. He wanted me to go to a movie with him." Raven said shyly.

"Are you going to?" Eddie said with no emotion.

"Well I don't know. I mean---"

"Well just remember Rae, he pretty much used you for those two years. You know, flirting with you but never asking you out? And when you finally asked him out he said no." Eddie said firmly.

"Well, come on Eddie. He obviously realized what he was missing out on. I think you should go out with him Rae." Chelsea said all smiley.

"Chels, come on. Raven is smarter than that. She's over him. He was just a big jerk. Right Rae?" Eddie asked seriously.

"Well, I do still think he's cute. And maybe I was just a little bit over dramatic about it all in the past." Raven said unsurely.

"Rae, he's going to hurt you. Again. That wouldn't be a smart choice." Eddie said flatly.

"Eddie, let's just let her make her own choice." Chelsea said.

"Chels, you're not helping." Eddie said angrily.

"W-wait a minute. Guys, let's not fight here. It's just a simple date." Raven stared at her phone.

"Nothing's simple with that guy." Eddie said under his breath.

That remark caught Raven and Chelsea's attention.

"Well, I don't know why you're throwing a fit about it, Eddie. You don't even know the guy." Raven said angrily crossing her arms.

"I do know that he's a player Rae."

"I'm sorry, but it sounds to me like someone's a little jealous." Chelsea said.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Well, try harder Eddie. And you know what? I wasn't going to go out with Jason, but now…I think I will." Raven said angrily staring in Eddie's direction.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Raven and Eddie walked away in different directions leaving Chelsea alone in the living room. She looked around and plopped on the couch. She knew exactly what was happening between Raven and Eddie. And she debated keeping it to herself or trying to help them through it. Either way it would be hectic.

**A/N: Next Chapter Soon! Please Review!**


	2. confusion

Later that week.

Eddie opened his locker and looked over at Raven's locker. Jason was leaning up against it and talking to Raven. And she was laughing. Eddie crinkled up his nose and slammed his locker shut. Once Jason had walked away he walked up to Raven.

"So, Raven. How was your "date"? Eddie said sarcastically.

"Fine, thank you." Raven twirled her hair and stuck up her nose at him.

"Well, I'm glad he hasn't used you……yet." Eddie said eyeing Raven.

"No, in fact he has been a perfect gentleman. And I think I just might go out again with him."

Eddie felt his face get hot. Raven watched him stomp off. But after he left, her evil smile faded into a frown. She felt horrible all of a sudden. Was she trying to make Eddie jealous? And if so, why?

Later that day.

Chelsea walked up to Raven in the hallway.

"Rae, we need to talk."

"If this is about Eddie, I know."

"Wait a minute. You know?" Chelsea said confused.

"Yes, I just realized that I don't really like Jason. I was just trying to make Eddie mad. And I don't know why." Raven said feeling lost.

"Well actually Rae, I was going to say that I thought he was jealous of Jason."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but wait a minute Rae….just why are you trying to make him jealous in the first place?" Chelsea said curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe because he made me mad?"

Chelsea sighed and grabbed both of Raven's hands.

"Rae, I know this might scare you, but I think you like Eddie. Now just listen to me for a minute. I see the way you look at him. And I think you are just pretending that you only liked him as a friend because you thought that's how he felt about it all."

Raven was shocked on how smart Chelsea was being lately.

"I-I…." Raven sighed and Chelsea felt her hands relax. "Chels, why is this happening?"

"I don't know Rae. But I think you know what you have to do."

Raven nodded.

"Chels, there is something I didn't tell you. Eddie kissed me."

"I know, at your party."

"No I mean after the party too. And…..Chels it was amazing. I –I am soo confused."

Chelsea sighed and hugged Raven.

The next day.

Raven saw Eddie in the hallway and walked up to him.

"Um, hey Eddie."

Eddie was silent.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out."

Raven nodded. "Oh, that's cool."

"What do you want Rae?" Eddie sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Jason and me---"

"I don't care anymore Rae. I thought about it and you are smart enough to make your own choices. Anyways, I have a date tonight."

Raven was shocked.

"With who?"

"Clarissa." Eddie blew a kiss across the hallway at a short and petite girl who blew one back.

"Clarissa…" Raven murmured through clenched teeth.

Eddie smiled and walked away.

Raven hung her head and walked away.

Later that night.

Chelsea called Eddie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie."

"Oh, hey Chels….what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Look, if this is about Jason, I'm cool with it."

"Oh come on Eddie, you and I both know your not."

"Look, Chels…I really can't talk right now. I have a date."

"A date? With who?"

"Clarissa."

"Oh, I see. Well, then there's nothing else for me to say. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye."

After they hung up, Chelsea paced back and forth. For she knew this would be hard for Raven. She dialed Raven's number.

"Rae?"

"Hey Chels."

"Eddie has a date."

"Please don't remind me." Raven said gloomily.

"And I know where they're going tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean Chels?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later.

Raven walked into the restaurant and immediately saw Eddie and Clarissa. It made her sick to see Clarissa feeding Eddie. Everyone knew Clarissa was a slut. She hid behind a plant and tip toed closer trying not to be seen. She just needed to know one thing. Did Eddie truly like Clarissa? Eddie laughed and took another bite of food off of Clarissa's fork. Clarissa's phone rang and she excused herself from the table. Eddie watched Clarissa leave and sighed. His smile faded. Just then a waitress came up behind Raven.

"Are you ok miss?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Raven said quietly so Eddie wouldn't hear her. But it was too late. Eddie saw her. She could tell he wasn't happy. He stood up as she did and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here Rae? Were you spying on me?"

"No! I mean—I'm here with Jason." Raven lied.

"Then where is he?"

"Um….he had to take a phone call."

Eddie crossed his arms.

"So…how is Jason?"

"How is Clarissa?"

"I asked you first."

They glared at each other.

"Jason is fine. And Clarissa?"

"She's good."

"But you don't seem to be."

"Cut it out Rae. I'm fine. I have Clarissa."

"And I have Jason."

"Well good for you." Eddie said sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence.

"Eddie, why are we fighting? I can't even recall how this all even started."

"I can." Eddie crossed his arms.

Raven nodded and sighed.

"Well, have fun with "Clarissa"."

"Have fun with "Jason"."

Raven watched Eddie sit down at his table. Eddie watched Raven walk out of the restaurant…….alone.

The next night.

Raven heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rae?"

"Eddie? It's one in the morning, what do you want?"

"Can you come outside for a moment?"

"Um…ok."

Raven fixed her hair and walked down the stairs and opened the door. Eddie was sitting on her front steps. She walked outside and closed the door.

"I'm here."

Eddie sighed and stood up and faced her.

"Rae, I saw you walk out of the restaurant alone."

Raven was silent.

"I am sooo confused Rae. I just want to figure things out."

"Me too Eddie. But you know, things wouldn't have gone so wrong if you hadn't disapproved of Jason."

"Rae, I-I was jealous of him." Eddie sighed.

"Well, you don't have to worry….I dumped him during our first date."

"You did?" Eddie almost smiled.

"Yeah. But wait a minute, why were you jealous?"

"I don't know Rae. I can't quite figure it out. "

"Well, I must admit. I was jealous of Clarissa." Raven said guiltily.

"I broke it off with Clarissa."

"W-why?"

"Because she wasn't you."

Raven's heart started to beat faster.

"I-I don't understand. I never felt this way before, Eddie."

Eddie walked closer towards her.

"I didn't either. I guess we were so worried about things being weird between us that we let that blind us from our true feelings."

Raven felt her pulse rise.

"I-I must admit. That kiss after the party a few months ago, wasn't all that bad." Eddie said shyly.

Raven nodded agreeing.

"Eddie, do you think this could really work?"

Eddie looked deeply into her eyes, realizing his future.

Raven suddenly had a vision.

_Her and Eddie were an old married couple. Still happy with each other. With a lot of grand children. _

She snapped back to reality.

"I just saw the future. We were old and happy and together."

"Rae, we don't need a vision to determine our future. We just need love. And Rae, I just realized…that I love you."

Raven felt herself start to tear up.

"Eddie, after that kiss, is when I realized that I loved you. I was just scared."

"Well, don't be." Eddie smiled and touched Raven face.

"Now, let's try this again." Eddie said. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Raven's. After a few seconds they pulled apart. This time, there was a connection between them. Eddie grabbed Raven by the waist and pulled her closer to him. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed again, this time with more force until they couldn't breath anymore. Eddie kissed her nose and then her forehead. They held hands for a while and said goodnight to each other. Raven slept peacefully that night. The next morning she called Eddie and they flirted for a few minutes. After hanging up with him, she got ready for school. Her phone rang, thinking it was Eddie she answered giggling.

"Rae?"

"Eddie?"

"Rae, this is Devon."

To be continued…….

**A/N: I hope you all like so far. If you are wondering who Devon is…he was Raven's first love. They dated for a long time but then he moved so they split up. After a year or so…they started to keep contact again and carried on a long distance relationship. But after a while, they mutually decided it was best to spilt up for good because the distance was too much. New Chapter coming soon! Please Review!**


End file.
